


The answer is incorrect

by Bacca



Series: Richard is a mythical creature||Ричард - мифическое существо [5]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Richard Armitage - Fandom
Genre: Allegory, Art, Fanart, Gen, Mystical Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Traditional Media, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacca/pseuds/Bacca
Summary: Richard as SphinxRichard is a mythical creatureDrawn in 2015
Series: Richard is a mythical creature||Ричард - мифическое существо [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779490





	The answer is incorrect

**Author's Note:**

> Read more books))

  
  


**Ответ неверен**  
 _Примечание: читайте больше книг)))_  
Ричард Армитидж в образе Сфинкса  
Серия артов «Ричард — мифическое существо»  
Нарисовано в 2015 году  


  



End file.
